Qolen Whelt
Early Life and Biography Qolen Whelt was born in Evraeca, Twin Villages. His father was a farmer, and so was his entire family bloodline. Whelt had a normal childhood, he played with children, came home night to sleep and then went out to play again. One day, the village was attacked by the Aigrunyth forces. Qolen Whelt was around 15 back then, but he picked up a sword from one of the dead bodies and defended his village valiantly. He slew 3 men without breaking a sweat, the villagers rallied and pushed the enemy back. Qolen's father, seeing how talented he was at combat, sent him to a knight in Darenby, who would squire Qolen. Qolen underwent hard training and learned how to fight with a sword, a lance, and how to ride a horse properly. Finally, once he passed all of the training stages and was about to get knighted, his knight unfortunately was executed on the behalf of the Emperor, with the accusation of treason. Whelt gave up on the career of a knight and went his way. Getting a name for himself Qolen soon realized he had no income nor money, but he didn't know what to do, so he just kept what little money he had in the taverns. There, he made a lot of friends. He also met his first contractor, who hired him to deal with the local bandits around the village. Qolen was desperate, so he agreed and went looking for the bandits. He found them near the forest, camping. Whelt unsheathed his longsword which he acquired during his training and slew the men. He came back, getting his reward and spending it all on ale. He did little jobs at first, such as killing a few thugs, bandits and thieves. Then, his name became widely known and people hired him to deal with the local authorities and also take part in battles. Qolen was a good swordsman, but he couldn't do this all by himself, so he gathered up the friends he had made in the tavern and formed the "Brave Company", an elite mercenary company made of mounted swordsmen. Mercenary Career Qolen Whelt took part in his first battle at the age of 23 with his mercenary company. Evraeca was in need of troops, so he accepted the Emperor's proposal and fought against the Aigrunyth. After this battle, nothing major happened and Qolen continued to be a freelancer, seeking shelter in the taverns. He also offered his sword to King Akrosalikh, the king of Thulusan, who refused rudely. Qolen became enraged and slew his mages, retreating to his yard, where he and his mercenaries slew 50 household guards and escaped with the casualties of 7 men. He sailed across the great sea and was hired by King Isac of Icritha. Icritha was desperate as the great serpent of water destroyed its villages and the shore, it was also at war with the Crukkaenid. Qolen took 50 men from the king's barracks and with his mercenaries, he got into a ship and started sailing. He was intercepted by the serpent and his ship got stranded at a mysterious island. There, he found a temple, where he acquired Dawn, a titanium longsword. He left the temple to find the king's men dead by the skeleton guardians who arose from the ground. Whelt escaped with his mercenaries by setting sail. The serpent intercepted him once again, but Qolen destroyed the serpent with his newly acquired blade. His ship was in a bad condition, so he accepted Hamilton Ultra's help, an assassin who was nearby with a ship. Accomplishments Qolen Whelt, once he had returned to land, found out that King Isac was murdered. Before he could do anything, a mysterious mage encountered him and proposed a deal. Qolen had to find a locket near Twin Villages, in Evraeca, in return, the mage would give him a legendary sword. Qolen agreed, finding this locket and also acquiring the "Black Dragon" chest armor from the dead body of Cytos Aeyron. He uncovered the secret behind the serpents, but unfortunately, the mage died under mysterious circumstances. Qolen encountered Hamilton Ultra, who was overconfident and insulted Qolen. In response, Whelt crushed him to the ground, offering him to yield or die. The assassin fled and made his men cover him while retreating. Summary Qolen Whelt is one of the best swordsmen in the realm. He has acquired Dawn, a legendary longsword, and "Black Dragon", a legendary chest armor. He's a very dangerous foe to encounter, a good ally to make. "I have no intentions of letting my men be around a mercenary like you."-King Akrosalikh. "Consider yourself a friend of Icritha, me, of the King."-King Isac. "Just because you work for the King doesn't make you invincible."-Hamilton Ultra.